You Are The Only Exception
by 1DsElbowDance
Summary: Jess Clarke is the new girl...at an all boys school. With a wild and troublemaker past, how will she cope at one of the top boarding schools in the country. Sparks fly for her and one of the (One Direction) boys, but with a dark secret, can the boys save her?


**Chapter 1**

**Jess POV**

I ignored the amount of stares I was receiving from the other students...who were all boys, my eyes searching for the office. I suppose I deserved the stares considering my out of place appearance, obviously the main one being that I'm a girl. The second being appearance, I have wavy black hair has streaks of electric blue in it and I was wearing a blue checked shirt over a white tee that said 'meh' on it and black skinny jeans with yellow doc martens with blue laces.

So you're probably wondering how the hell I got stuck in an old boys school, well you see my parents are super rich, so you're probably thinking that's great, how can life be hard for me? The point is they have so much money, they don't know what to do with it, and apparently I'm a big troublemaker and rebel as I don't fit into what my parents want. My parents don't actually care about me so I get shipped off to boarding to school, every time we move houses for whatever my dad is doing. So as you can tell they care about me so much! They obviously saw this was the best boarding school in this new area, and immediately shipped me off without bothering to look at the website. So now I'm stuck with boys for god knows how long. Apparently boarding school's going to 'straighten me out'.

I let out a massive sigh, finding my room number on the top floor, I have all the luck! Opening it, the boy turned to stare at me, mouth open. I rolled my eyes, dumping my stuff on the extra bed. The boy had chocolate brown eyes, and his hair was gelled into a quiff.

"I'm...I'm Zayn," he managed to spit out.

"Jess," I replied, observing him.

"Wow, you're pretty hot, I was scared you'd be ugly,"

"Wow, thanks for the compliment, you're really making me like you," I said sarcastically You can't judge people by their appearances that's like judging you on your skin colour or sex. It's just wrong. So great, I'm stuck with a complete twat.

"Look, that came out wrong," he said, offering to make peace. I nodded at him.

"So what do you guys do for fun around here?" I said eagerly. I can't wait for the teenage parties, drinking and all that crap.

"Um..." he said, unsure. Please, tell me he's joking. Just then four other boys burst into the room, looking around eagerly, I presume for a glimpse of me.

"Hi, I'm Niall," the blonde one smiled at me.

"I'M LOUIS!" A brown haired one said excitedly

"Hey, I'm Liam," Another brown haired boy said.

"Hey, you're hot, I'm Harry," A curly haired boy stated.

"Wow, don't try to introduce yourselves any faster," Zayn said sarcastically, I laughed at his comment

"I'm Jess." I stated simply.

"So what are you guys up to?"

"Homework" They all said at the same time

"You are joking?!" I said unimpressed. They shook their head.

"It's the weekend, aren't you allowed or anything? Oh no, don't tell me this is actually a prison!" I joked. They looked at each other.

"We're allowed out 2 days of the weekend but only as far as the mall." Zayn explained. UGH, THIS IS THE WORST THING EVER.

"Well, how many days have you used."

"None," Niall said.

"Well come on, I guess I should get books and all that shit." I said. They all looked at each other, then back at me.

"I'm guessing no-one's given you the list of rules?" Liam chuckled.

"Rules? I don't do rules!" I laughed.

"Ooh, got a feisty one here, boys!" Zayn laughed. We all signed out with one of the female teachers who was staring in surprise at me. Every single boy I had walked past had stared at me. What, have they never seen a girl before?

"What is with them?! I mean, you have like female teachers here, and you'll see girls when you go home." I said annoyed as we walked past another boy with his mouth dropping open.

"They just didn't expect to be studying with such a hot girl," Harry winked and I felt myself blush.

"So you'll have to get more suitable clothing..." Liam said awkwardly. I groaned, following him into a shop. Everything I wanted was not allowed, apparently it stood out too much! I picked out a few pairs of black and dark blue skinny jeans, and some loose fitting plaid and denim shirts that I could put over vest tops. I then picked some black ballet pumps and cream converses.  
"Better?" I sighed, as the boys nodded. We headed back to school and when we signed back in, the same teacher looked at me again.

"Miss...Clarke, is it? I want that blue out your hair," she said sternly.

"But...!" I started. She shook her head at me and I sighed.

"What's the big deal?" Louis asked innocently. I didn't reply. Zayn left me in peace but made me a hot chocolate as if to show he cared. How can he care? I've met him one day, yet I trust him, more than anyone else I've met. The blue was a mask, to cover the true me, I can't be seen without it, or else my secret may come tumbling out.


End file.
